


Seasonal Drift

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Cap-IM Midyear Exchange 2019, Drifting away, Fanart, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: It's cold outside, and the time is not right.Art inspired by Missy_dee811'sSeasons of Lovefor the 2019 Cap-IM Midyear Exchange.





	Seasonal Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seasons of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040951) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 

> Your fic had a wistful, melancholy feel to it, Missy_dee, and I wanted to try to capture that sense of a relationship slipping into nothingness due to inaction, and include some of your beautiful seasonal imagery! Hopefully it's to your taste :)


End file.
